a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock hinge structure and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a lock hinge for use with a hatch cover normally on transportation vehicles such as railway cars, tractor trailers, ships, etc.
B. Description of Prior Art
It is important to provide a lock hinge for use on hatch covers of transportation vehicles such as railway cars in order for the hatch cover to be swung open from either side of the cover. It is also important to provide a lock hinge which will hold the hatch cover closed during transit of the vehicle and therefore the lock hinge must be easily lockable. It is also important to provide a lock hinge which is easily unlocked and which requires a minimum amount of force for opening.